<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Loyal by dlodle0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846350">Always Loyal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0'>dlodle0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs tries to guess the password to the treehouse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Loyal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's said that elephants are very loyal animals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a year of trying, Faith had finally become pregnant and the family had moved back to the DC area. Gibbs and Jack had moved back into his old house and Faith and her husband along with their daughter Aurora had moved in down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now five years later, Gibbs followed the sound of laughter through the backyard.  He reached the tree and looked up at the treehouse he had built for Aurora for her 5th birthday. He had just put his foot on the first rung of the ladder to start climbing when his wife leaned out the window. “Hey Cowboy. What ya doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was planning on coming up there.” He smiled up at her as a little head strained to see over the window sill. Jack leaned down and lifted their granddaughter on to her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” The little girl immediately shrieked at her grandfather. Gibbs almost stopped smiling before the little girl continued. “What’s the password?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed into their granddaughter’s light hair as Gibbs frowned up at them. “I may have told her that every treehouse needs a password.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course ya did.” He sighed. “All right. Is it please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Aurora giggled. “You won’t guess.” Gibbs locked eyes with his wife, silently asking for help but she simply shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a low groan. “Can I have a hint, Ro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora looked like she was ready to give in when Jack placed a gentle finger on her lips, “Unacceptable. Try again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Jack had most likely helped in choosing the password, he started to list off things she liked. “Lollipops, coffee. Surfing.” He paused, watching the look on her face as she realized what he was doing. With each word, he climbed another rung until he was almost at the top. “Elephant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close.” Jack finally granted him a small hint. He tried his best to think about what it could be. Aurora had lost interest in the game and slid off of her grandmother to go play. Gibbs stepped onto the balcony of the treehouse, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” He asked and Jack gave him one her softest smiles from the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loyalty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semper fi.” He countered and she nodded before going to open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About time, Cowboy.” She teased as he kissed her cheek. Then it was her turn to watch as he picked up Aurora who had come running when her grandfather came inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up up!” She cried and Gibbs was more than happy to oblige. “You got the password!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandma helped you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs locked eyes with his wife over the blonde curls, “She did.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>